Changes
by Izumi-chan
Summary: *UPDATED!* chapter 6 finale of this Takumi fic. Hope you like it.
1. Changes

Changes  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fox Kids or Toie Animation or any companies associated with the production of Digimon. If however, I did own those companies, characters like Daisuke and Junpei would be tortured… heehee ^.^  
  
A/N: This story is based on the characters of Digimon Frontier (Digimon 04) which include Kouji, Tomoki, Takuya, Junpei and Izumi. Ami is a character made by me. Also, warning to people to dislike the coupling of Takuya x Izumi, don't read!  
  
  
Izumi glanced to the annoying kid standing beside her. It wasn't Junpei but it was Takuya.  
'Ick Ick Ick!' Izumi thought. That immature boy, so short so annoying, and so competitive… yet he was somehow sweet!? She shook any romantic thoughts out of her head.   
"No person in their right mind would like such a jerk like him!" Izumi accidentally shouted out loud.  
"Is something wrong, Izumi-chan?" questioned the ever caring Junpei.  
"Nothing, Junpei. Arigatou. It is nice being back in the real world for summer. I've missed my friends so,"  
"Yeah, it is nice being back. T.V. , computers and even a vacation! My Dad is taking me to Hong Kong for a month!" exclaimed Takuya, joining in the conversation.   
"While I have to deal with plans for defending myself against the school bully next year!" sighed Tomoki.  
Everyone laughed light-heartedly.  
"Don't worry, Tomoki, I'll be your body guard. If anyone gives you trouble, I'll take care of them." Responded the inflated ego, Takuya.   
"Arigatou but Kouji has become like another big brother to me too! You've done enough for me in the Digital World!" Tomoki earnestly replied causing everyone except for Takuya to laugh.  
"Anyway, I better get going. I need to get packing cause I'm leaving on Saturday. I'll call you guys when I get back. Keep in touch!" said the very embarrassed Takuya as he started to walk home.   
The rest of the group dispersed after they agreed to call and e-mail each other. As Izumi was walking home, she kept muttering to herself.   
"Thank goodness that Takuya is going for a month, life will be so much better without him around!" However, her heart pounded queerly.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Izumi! Hurry up or you'll be late getting to the bus!" exclaimed Izumi's mother.  
"Hai! I'm coming!" Izumi raced down the steps to the bus by her house that was picking up kids for an overnight basketball camp. Izumi was extremely competitive and loved sports. She loaded her belongings, gave her mom a hug and hopped onto the bus. She looked around for somebody to sit next to. Snobby girl… no. Shy girl… no. Fashion freak… no. Girl smiling at her…bingo! Izumi sat next to her and introduced herself.  
"Konnichiwa! My name is Izumi Orimoto."  
"And mine is Ami. Nice to meet you!"  
The girls talked and talked on the bus and became good friends before camp even commenced! Both were sportive and friendly and made excellent friends quickly. After a grueling day of training in the hot sun and the above 30 degrees Celsius temperature, the girls showered and retired to their cabins.   
"So, Izumi, think any of the guys are cute?"  
"Nah, to me, all guys are jerks and can never grow up. I shall never like anyone."  
"Oh come on. What about Ichiro!? He is so handsome!"  
"I do not think any of them are good, Ami."  
"Izumi, there is no way you will NEVER like anyone in your entire life. So I can conclude you like someone back at home. Hm…"  
"Ami, don't you dare!" laughed Izumi as she grabbed her pillow and swung it at Ami.  
"Well it's only logical!" as Ami defended herself with her own pillow. "There is no way you don't like anybody. Even if it is just a crush or temporary, you probably really like him!"  
"So not true!" replied Izumi as she took a couple more swings at Ami.  
"Okay, okay! But I solemnly promise myself that by the end of these two weeks, I will find out the name of that guy!" Ami laughed as she hit her pillow back at Izumi. Finally, they settled down to sleep.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning at the dining hall, Izumi heard someone call her name as she lined up for food.   
"Izumi-chan! Izumi-chan!" yelled a boy behind her. Izumi turned around and of course as she predicted, it was poor Junpei catching his breath after running after her.  
"Junpei? What are you doing here?" Izumi asked as she handed him a tray.  
"My mother kinda forced me here to lose some weight." Grinned Junpei sheepishly, a bit embarrassed at the fact. Izumi smiled sweetly.  
"That's okay Junpei. Anyway, hope you have fun!" Izumi said as she waved good-bye and carried her full tray to where Ami has saved a seat for her.  
"Okay, spill, Izumi. Who was that?" gushed Ami curiously.  
"His name is Junpei, he attends my school. And seriously, Ami, it's obvious the sweet boy is infatuated with me but I could never care for him, you know that perfectly well!"  
"Yeah, but I'm just curious, that's all!"  
The girls laughed in unison. Later, when everyone was practicing shooting, Izumi's ball rolled off to the sidelines. Before she could get it, a boy about her age, picked it up for her. He walked over and handed it to her. Izumi blushed a bit.   
"Gomen. Arigatou." Faltered Izumi. She was swept off her feet. This boy with dark hair and such a sweet smile smiled at her!  
"It's okay. My name's Ryo and you are?"  
"I am Izumi."  
"Ah, Izumi-chan, you have such a pretty smile." Said Ryo as he grinned and walked away.  
Izumi was dumbfounded. Ryo was so adorable! She walked back to her group a bit dazed. His smile was so sweet, those dark eyes so deep she was lost in them until she came back to earth.  
"So you have finally met the dark-eyed ideal of your dreams, Izumi. Oooh, you're falling for him!"  
"Huh? Shaddup Ami," Izumi stuck her tongue out, "I am not falling for anyone!"  
"Sure, whatever you say." Was Ami's sarcastic reply.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Later at night when Izumi and Ami were back in their cabin, Ami demanded Izumi come clean.  
"You like him don't you?"  
"Ami! I don't like guys! Remember what I told you?"  
"But you can't resist him, Izumi! What's his name?"  
"It's Ryo," confessed Izumi as she blushed, "But I don't like him!" She reiterated hotly.  
"Fine, fine. Sure you don't…"  
"I don't., or do I?" Izumi muttered to herself.  
"What was that?" Ami asked.  
"Nothing, nothing. Go to sleep."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Does Izumi like Ryo for real? Or does her heart long for someone closer to home?…  
  
A\N: Okay that was screwed up but I won't continue unless you R&R! 


	2. Too Much to Handle

centerToo Much To Handle/center  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fox Kids or Toie Animation or any companies associated with the production of Digimon. If however, I did own those companies, characters like Daisuke and Junpei would be tortured… heehee ^.^  
  
A/N: Ryo was not meant to have any association with the handsome male character from season 3 Tamers because he is totally infatuated with Ruki as is Jenyra! (Oh yeah, I forgot to tell everyone that I support Ryo/Ruki AND Jenyra/Ruki as well as Takato/Juri, Takeru/Hikari, Takuya/Izumi (duh!) Taishi/Sora, Yamato/Sora, Koushiro/Miyako, Satoru/Miyako and I think that's it!!! Heehee! ^_^  
  
Here is the last paragraphy thing from the last chapter:   
Later at night when Izumi and Ami were back in their cabin, Ami demanded Izumi come clean.  
"You like him don't you?"  
"Ami! I don't like guys! Remember what I told you?"  
"But you can't resist him, Izumi! What's his name?"  
"It's Ryo," confessed Izumi as she blushed, "But I don't like him!" She reiterated hotly.  
"Fine, fine. Sure you don't…"  
"I don't., or do I?" Izumi muttered to herself.  
"What was that?" Ami asked.  
"Nothing, nothing. Go to sleep."  
  
Takuya looked up at the bright blue sky. It was such a lovely pool of azure, with only a few cotton clouds dancing in it.   
"Now boarding flight 427 to Hong Kong. Please check in and proceed to gate 331. That's flight 427. Arigatou."   
Takuya looked up at the time on the departure screen. It was 3 in the afternoon and he and his dad were about to board a plane to fly to Hong Kong. He was really excited about visiting Hong Kong. It was a different culture to experience with so many common similarities. Not to mention the fact he would finally see his baby cousin. Yet somehow, he felt oddly like he was missing something. The blonde tat annoyed him so flashed across his mind. He shook his head.  
"Nah. No way."  
"Takuya, we have to go to the gate! Follow me!" said Takuya's father gently. They were walking to the gate when Takuya's phone suddenly rang. Surprised, Takuya fished out his phone from his jacket and answered.  
"Moshi moshi."  
"Takuya!"  
"Junpei?"   
"Yes, it's me, I have some very urgent news!"  
"Junpei, I'm about to board! You have 3 minutes before I get to the gate!"  
"Okay okay, but I think you need to know this! I am calling from basketball camp and Izumi-chan is here." Said the agitated Junpei.  
"So? Gomen Junpei but I really don't have time to deal with your love problems!"  
"Eck, you don't understand Takuya, I think she likes this guy named Ryo! You know, Ryo Kishida from 6E!? The captain of the basketball team? Class president? Founder of the badminton club?" exclaimed the now exasperated Junpei.  
The line was silent for a few moments. Takuya started slowly.  
"Listen Junpei,. I have to board now and turn off my cell, call me when I'm in Hong Kong!" replied Takuya as he ended the call.   
"Takuya, are you coming?" asked his father as Takuya dashed to the spot behind his father at the gate.   
  
Soon afterward, Takuya found himself seated on the plane, looking down over the large city of Tokyo. Why did Junpei call him about Izumi? Why was he silent when he heard what Junpei had to tell? Ryo was such a good person, Takuya couldn't hate him, but despite himself, Takuya was angry at Ryo for liking Izumi. What authority and nerve did he have to fall for Izumi? Izumi was… Izumi was… Izumi didn't like boys! Or did she? He was confused. Why did he even care? Well, it must be the fact that we've spend so much time in the digital world, that I seem to feel like I am a big brother towards her, even though she's older, Takuya thought to himself. He was really tired and just drifted off to sleep, sticking to the unsatisfying explanation.   
  
Takuya later awoke to someone shaking him.   
"Takuya! Takuya! Wake up! We're here!"  
"Huh? Oh, really?"1  
"Yeah. Come one, lets get off and meet your cousins!" directed Takuya's father as Takuya groggily got up, starched and followed his father. After father and son has retrieved their luggage, they proceeded to walk out to the waiting area. Their eyes scanned the crowds and crowds of people when suddenly somebody shouted.  
"Takuya! Takiyuki!" yelled Takuya's aunt as she ran over with three cousins and an uncle of Takuya trailing her. She gave both Takuya and his father a big squeeze followed by a big kiss.  
"My, how you have grown, Takuya! The last time I saw you was when you were still in diapers!"  
Takuya's oldest cousin, Makoto, sniggered. Takuya's two other cousins, Oki who was 11, and Kentaro who was 2 both took Takuya's hand as they walked with him. His aunt's name was Aiko and his uncle, Hiroyuki began their catch up talk with Takuya's father on the way back to their van in the parking lot, well sort of a parking lot. It was such a small area with so many speed bumps and levels. Takuya sat next to his father as the van started. As they made their way out of the parking area, he could see palm trees and cardboard flamingos ahead of them beside the road. There were kind of rocky, mini-mountains as they drove closer to the city. He was amazed by the amount of bridges that had to be crossed to get somewhere, he counted about three in total. He could the see the ocean, although it was full of litter made by humans, there was beauty somewhere deep within. Just like Izumi. Er, just like his mother, not Izumi, Takuya changed his mind. Other than the quick chatter between Takuya's father and his aunt and uncle, the back seat where the kids were sitting were inevitably silent.. There were a lot of buses on the road to and from the airport but that was no surprise as Hong Kong was such a busy and crowded place. Their van was making their way to Central HK, a very busy business and shop district where his aunt and uncle lived. There were so many people walking on the streets and so many cars on the road as life whizzed by. Every once in a while, Takuya would be startled out of his train of thought when he heard a honk or a bell of some sort. However, the van of weary travelers soon arrived at the apartment.  
  
"Ah! It's good to be home!" exclaimed Aiko as she opened the door and dropped onto the couch.  
"We'll show you you're rooms! Takuya, you'll be sleeping in Makoto's room and your father will be sleeping in Kentaro's room. We have tatami beds set up for you." Exclaimed Hiroyuki.  
After Takuya and his father unpacked, Aiko allowed Oki to show Takuya and his father around the city. It was smouldering hot outside in the summer sun and Takuya was quite relieved to get back to his aunt and uncle's air conditioned apartment unit for dinner. They had a simple meal of chicken and salmon teriyaki of course, served with cooled miso, nice salad and green tea ice cream for dessert. After the hearty meal, the family sat down by the TV to watch the evening news and do something leisurely and relaxing. Takuya and Oki played with Kentaro as Makoto listened to his music.   
  
That night, Takuya lay there on his tatami looking up at the white plastered ceiling. Did he care for a certain blue eyed blonde? Or was his boyhood getting to the better of him? He would soon find out.  
  
The next morning, Takuya was trying in vain attempt to read a newspaper article in Chinese with a picture of Ryo in it. Some of the words had the same meanings but some of them were just to hard. Of course, this was the highest level of Japanese, so instead, Oki as well as Makoto, with some convincing from his sister, helped Takuya decipher the news.  
"Boy basketball star, Ryo Atsuki shows off his skills at local basketball camp in Japan. Sparks wonderment of if a Japanese basketball player will be drafted in the NBA following the mainstream Chinese basketball players drafted into the NBA."  
  
Takuya felt a bit of anger surge through his veins as he got up. He heard his cell phone ring and looked down at the display. It was Junpei.  
  
Will Takuya lose his temper? Will he finally realize who he loves?  
  
A\N: Thanks for the reviews even though I only have three so far but better than none… I guess since season four isn't in America yet people aren't so hyped about the couples. Sorry to DigiDestined of Courage and my friend Alice about the fact that I actually support Ryo or Jenyra/Ruki! While both of you support Takato/Ruki! Heh! Also, thanks to my friend J who helped me out with the HK descriptions as I have never been there even though I'm Chinese! 


	3. My Kid Cousin

centerMy Kid Cousin/center  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fox Kids or Toie Animation or any companies associated with the production of Digimon. If however, I did own those companies, characters like Daisuke and Junpei would be tortured… heehee ^.^ I know I'm so boring.. the fact I use the same disclamer every time and the fact I never do character disclaimers really, really sucks!! -_-  
  
A\N: Whoa, I think this might be long!  
  
Last paragraph from the last chapter:  
Takuya felt a bit of anger surge through his veins as he got up. He heard his cell phone ring and looked down at the display. It was Junpei.  
  
Junpei must have seen the reporters and wanted to report further news to him. He gripped his cell phone and answered it.  
"Moshi moshi?" he answered gruffly.  
"Yeah Takuya, guess you found out. We're having a formal here on Wednesday and I was thinking why don't you send Izumi-chan a postcard or letter? You have a perfectly innocent motive to! Then you can tell her how you feel! Maybe she'll change her mind because I still remember our first day in the digital world, she really liked you Takuya! I have her address if you want it." Rambled Junpei enthusiastically.   
"Junpei, why can't I seem to get it through your head that I don't like Izumi Orimoto!?" Takuya lost his temper and practically screamed at Junpei and ended the call. Takuya's cousins, aunt, uncle and father looked at him surprised. Takuya quickly came to his senses,  
"Er, Gomen, gomen." He sheepishly replied.   
Oki shook her eleven-year-old head as if she knew exactly what was going on and she pulled Takuya and Makoto out of the apartment and dragged them along with her.  
"Mom, dad, we'll be back by noon!"  
"Oki, where on earth are you taking us? And why am I coming along?" asked Makoto impatiently.  
"We are going to give Takuya some lessons in girls and behaving like a gentleman, and you are going to help me." Oki confidently responded.  
"Oh. I'M GOING TO WHAT!?" screamed Makoto, taken aback.   
"You're going to help me change Takuya's mind if you don't want me to tell you otherwise." Commanded Oki.  
"Uh, Oki, why am I going to learn about girls and being a gentleman?" Takuya said apparently now very confused and dumbfounded.  
"Because it's obvious to any girl in their right mind that you do like Izumi Orimoto and she probably likes you as well and would like you even better if you could act humanly." Responded Oki, apparently not easily beaten.  
Makoto groaned. "Oki! Don't meddle in our cousin's life and bring me with you as well!" complained Makoto.  
"Shut up or I'll tell mom and dad about Kuen."  
"Kuen?" * sweatdrops Takuya *  
"Yes, Kuen, Makoto's Chinese girlfriend." Stated Oki, shutting Makoto up.  
"Oh, I see," Grinned Takuya, nervously "So where are we going?"  
"To a park."  
"But Oki! There's always tons of people at all the parks in Hong Kong!"  
"So be it! But we are going to have these lessons every other day so Takuya can win Izumi from that Ryo guy! You do want your cousin to succeed, don't you?" Oki questions her brother.  
"Yes, yes. Okay, whatever."   
"What about me, don't I get a say? You guys are wasting your time. I don't like Izumi! It's as plain as simple as that." Takuya said impatiently.  
"Yes you do. It's a guy thing. It's quite simple you see. Psychologically speaking, your brain says you don't like her because…"  
"SHUT UP, OKI!" yelled Takuya and Makoto in unison.  
"Okay! Were here anyway. Today's first lesson. Learning to make conversation with a female."  
  
So thus begins the lessons Oki gave to Takuya and Makoto every other day but Meanwhile back in Japan…  
  
Ami and Izumi were on free time so they decided to walk out to the nice lake to watch the sunset and cool their feet. When they were walking on the path, Ryo came up behind Izumi.  
"Do you mind , Ami, If I talk to Izumi for just a moment?" Ryo asked politely.  
"Not at all Ryo." Giggled Ami as she dropped back to let Izumi and Ryo be alone. Izumi pleaded Ami with her eyes but Ami just evilly grinned.  
"So, Ryo, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"  
"Oh, I was just wondering since you seem to be such an agreeable person, if you wanted to go to the little semi-formal on Wednesday night." Ryo slyly asked.  
Izumi was taken aback. "Oh, wow, but I have nothing I could wear!" Izumi quickly said thinking of an excuse.  
"Don't be silly, Izumi, your personality and smile out shine and old outfit! I'll wait by your cabin at six, okay?" Ryo grinned.  
"Uh, sure! See you around!" Izumi replied and blushed hard.   
As soon as Ami caught up with Izumi, she gushed.  
"So, he asked you out to the formal, didn't he?"  
"Yes, he did. How did you know? And to think I have to survive a week more o your teasing!"  
"I know because, well, Ichiro asked me too." Blushed Ami.  
"Aww, isn't that sweet?" laughed Izumi.  
"And what about Ryo? Last one to the dock likes Ryo!" and as soon as she said that ,Ami started running.  
"Hey! Wait up! No fair! You know you run faster than me!"  
  
Later in the cabin, when the girls got back from the dock, Izumi wondered aloud.  
"Hmm, what should I wear? I only have my chiffron dress and my lavendar one here," Pondered Izumi as she took the two dresses and put them over her in the mirror. "I think I wear lavendar, it looks much better on me. And should I do my hair low, or high?" Izumi threw the dresses onto her bed and played with her hair. "I'm definitely leaving it low. Now as to shoes…"  
"Listen to you Izumi! You are so in love! Even I'm not worried about something that's only two days away!" laughed Ami.  
"I don't like him! I just happen to like his personality!" defended Izumi.  
"As well as his eyes and smile!" added Ami.  
"Well it's not like you don't' like Ichiro!" attacked Izumi.  
"Is it really that obvious?" questioned Ami.  
"Does looking dreamy when Ichiro smiles at you count?" smirked Izumi.  
"Okay, okay fine! So you like Ryo and I like Ichiro!"  
"No!" refused Izumi and another pillow fight began.  
That night, Izumi drew the curtains to the window by her bed. She looked up at the calm and peaceful stars in the night sky. Stars she couldn't see in the bright lights of the city skyline. For the first time she thought to herself clearly.  
"Ryo has just swept me off his feet, but is he my heart's desire?" she whispered to herself.  
Her mind said "he is absolutely the kindest, handsomest boy in the entire camp."  
But her heart begged to differ.  
  
Will Izumi confront her heart or listen to her mind?  
  
A/N: I don't know what to say other than R&R! 


	4. Music

Music  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fox Kids or Toie Animation or any companies associated with the production of Digimon. If however, I did own those companies, characters like Daisuke and Junpei would be tortured… heehee ^.^  
  
Paragraph from the last chapter:  
That night, Izumi drew the curtains to the window by her bed. She looked up at the calm and peaceful stars in the night sky. Stars she couldn't see in the bright lights of the city skyline. For the first time she thought to herself clearly.  
"Ryo has just swept me off his feet, but is he my heart's desire?" she whispered to herself.  
Her mind said, "He is absolutely the kindest, handsomest boy in the entire camp."  
But her heart begged to differ.  
  
A\N: I'm trying to write more!!! But it's kind of hard when you're writing three fics and once and you're trying to please everyone in sight! Also, the fact I'm getting so little reviews is no inspiration but I want to write because I love to, not because of the reviews.  
  
Takuya sat on the bench feeling the fine rays of the sun on his face until a very bossy cousin disturbed his little silent reverie.  
"Takuya! Break's over! We have to get back to work if you want to win that girl's heart! Makoto! You too! Today we are doing things you can say on long peaceful walks. Takuya, you practice with me first. And remember our lesson on how to make conversation with a female!"  
Makoto groaned and sat on the park bench while Takuya did his training. Makoto reflected on Takuya's sensitive reactions to anything concerning that Izumi Orimoto girl and he sometimes wondered if he cared enough for Kuen to do the same.  
  
Takuya walked with Oki.  
"Pretend that there are no children in this park but you and I and that it is the evening, and that I am Izumi." Oki said kindly and quietly for once. She was prepping up for her sincere Izumi nature that seemed apparent in the girl Takuya liked.   
Takuya shoved his hands in his pockets and kept quiet for a while as he thought of something to say.   
"The sunset in the harbour has never looked so beautiful. It kind of reminds me of how fragile human beauty is."  
"Indeed that is true, Takuya. Just like a sunset, human beauty does not last forever and slips away like water in your hands."  
"Izumi, there is something I would like to tell you. It has been a long time that I have withheld this from you," Takuya took a breath as he leaned on the railing and looked out to the ocean. "I think I have taken you for granted all this time you have been around me." Takuya looked into Oki's eyes as if they were Izumi's. "I love you and my heart aches with it as does the sky with the wind."  
Oki was so shocked at Takuya and what he had just composed.   
"I… I... Takuya, I have loved you all this time, only fooled and swept off my feet by others, but all along, you were the one burrowed deep in my heart." Oki spoke so passionately as well. Takuya and Oki embraced.  
  
Oki let go and spoke up.  
"Takuya, that was wonderful and all," Oki sniffled, "but if someone read it in a book, it would be way to mushy to handle! Keep it short sincere and sweet, otherwise, an excellent composition, and I'm glad you went for a hug instead of a kiss!"  
  
As Oki called Makoto to go next, it was Takuya's turn to take a seat. Takuya found a bench on the boardwalk by the ocean. He tried hard to remember every detail about Izumi. Her nice blonde hair, her cute smile and just her roundabout glow of happiness. That was why he liked her, and he understood now, that he had loved her all along. It wasn't just a mere boyhood illusion. Takuya now wondered if he could rectify his actions. How mean he had been to her! She surely would not forget that, and Takuya was positive from that moment that Izumi had now fallen in love with Ryo. He didn't stand a chance against him with all his impurities.  
  
"Earth to Takuya. You've earned you're freedom for today. I still have to work with Makoto, he's failing miserably, but you are free to go back to the apartment if you wish." Oki suddenly told Takuya.  
"No, it's okay! I'll stay. I don't think I have anything better to do." Replied Takuya.  
"Okay, but if you get bored, you could do a little browsing in the shops. Perhaps find something for Izumi. I'm sure she'd appreciate that," suggested Oki.  
"Sure, but I'll stay here for a bit first." Decided Takuya.  
  
He got up from the bench, gave Makoto a sidelong "good luck" glance and walked away. His feet echoed along the wooden boardwalk as he slowly made his way to the dock. This place, aside from some pesky birds and noises of business was quite serene and calm. As Takuya leaned against the railing, he looked over and saw the water, murky and filled with garbage. He could barely catch a glimpse of his reflection. Did he have a real reflection? Or was it just something to hide behind? Takuya couldn't make up his mind. How could he care so much for Izumi for all this time and not realize it? He sighed and walked away. Perhaps he would go window-shopping for something Izumi would like, just as Oki suggested.  
  
When Takuya took his first step onto the busy street, he was so amazed. This looked a bit like Japan, except there still seemed to be a lot more people and there was a tinge of dirtiness that could not be avoided in such a small place. He could smell the wonderful smells wafting through the air from the street stands full of delicious food. He dug into his pockets to see how much he had. Three hundred Hong Kong dollars. That was quite a generous amount given to him by his father so he decided; perhaps he would eat something later. He had a more important task ahead of him.   
  
Takuya thought, 'Now if I were a girl, what would I like?' he didn't like the thought of being a girl but he would consider Jewelry maybe to be a slight bit clichéd and tacky. A card was fine and all but it was… too simple. Perhaps a cuddly gift would charm her! That was it! And there were so many stores that would sell that kind of thing. So he looked for the perfect card, and looked for the perfect gift, and even though he felt sheepish buying it, he himself knew his real intentions.  
  
When Takuya got back to the apartment, he quietly slipped in as to disturb his father, sleeping on the couch who might be suspicious of his purchases. After he sneaked back into the room he shared with Makoto, he hid the presents under Makoto's bed and sat down on the ground, leaning against the cool wall. He noticed two pieces of paper on Makoto's desk. He didn't want to pry but his curiosity got to the better of him. The two pieces of paper contained printed Chinese writing. He looked at it carefully, no idea as to what it was.  
"Those are just lyrics to a song… a song that my girlfriend really likes." Makoto sighed as he suddenly stepped in by the door.  
"Sorry, Makoto. I was just curious." Takuya responded, surprised by Makoto's openness.  
"That's okay, Takuya. I'm trying very hard to learn it to sing to her. She is who I love and I'm going to propose to her soon." Makoto earnestly replied.  
"Wow, I'm so surprised by your sudden openness."   
"Takuya, I want to tell you, I don't want you to suffer what I almost lost all those years ago."  
"Why? What happened?"  
"I'll tell you later. Let's have dinner, My mom's calling."  
Takuya shrugged and followed Makoto out the door to the dining area.  
  
"So, what have you been doing at the park these days with Makoto and Takuya, Oki?" Aki asked her daughter.  
"Well I've just been teaching them some stuff that they need to learn." Aki wavered a bit.   
"What kind of stuff?" asked Aki, quite interested.  
"Uh…" Oki hesitated.  
Suddenly, at that moment, Kentaro decided it was better putting food on top of his head instead of in his mouth. Splorp!  
"Hehe, gegoolegoo yum yum ga." Kentaro gurgled, apparently quite happy.  
"Oh, look what little Kentaro has done now. Oki, could you get the washcloth and bring me a towel?" Aki exclaimed.  
"Yes mother!" Oki was relieved. She didn't want to tell her mother what she, her brother and cousin were doing at the park but she did not want to lie to her mother either. She gave thumbs up to her brother and Takuya as she retrieved what her mother asked.   
  
Later that night, Takuya was lying on his tatami, tossing and turning because he couldn't think clearly. He was plagued by thoughts of Izumi and Ryo.  
"Hey Takuya, you're still awake, right? I can hear you tossing and turning from here." Makoto suddenly spoke.  
"Yeah, I'm awake."  
"I'll tell you what I promised I would earlier. Do you want to hear it?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Okay. Kuen was not always my girlfriend. When we were starting high school, I had this major crush on her, even though I knew she had a boyfriend, his name was Ryo as well. He was the football star, an A-grade student and all the girls liked him and every one of them would give anything to be in the place of Kuen. I, however, just could not match up to him. I was very good friends with both Ryo and Kuen but of course, Kuen could never love me… so I thought. And then, at the school grad dance, Kuen did it. She dumped him. Ryo had tried to kiss her and Kuen said she was sorry, she couldn't do it. She got up and left. A few days later she called me and asked if she could come over. I let her and wondered why. She came to the door walked in and just cried on my shoulder. So being the person I am, I consoled her and sat her down on the couch. And I had this feeling of emotion overcome me. I had to tell her.  
"Kuen," I said softly, "I have loved you all these years, and I just wanted to tell you that, it's being aching in my heart for a while."  
She slowly looked up and me.  
"That's why I left Ryo." She weakly smiled and leaned on my shoulder."  
And the rest of the story I don't have to tell. But even after all that time, I kept on loving her, and you should too, Takuya. I feel that she does love you and no matter what happens at the camp, keep your faith."  
"Thanks, Good night." Takuya said quietly.   
Takuya still felt unrest and got up and sat by the window instead. He had a view of the harbour. It was beautiful at night reflecting all the city lights still glowing through the night. He looked up to the small stars in the sky that could barely be seen, oh how insignificant they seemed, but each and every one very beautiful in it's own way. Takuya wondered to himself why there were so many Ryos in this world that had to ruin everything.   
  
Takuya woke up later the next morning, realizing this was his day off from Oki's training. Being that, he grabbed a quick breakfast, washed up and thought about what he could do. He remembered something. The song. He had an idea. Takuya politely asked his uncle if he could use the internet which he did get permission for and he printed out some sheet music for the piano. Takuya knew he could never sing but he could play the piano very well. He Turned off the computer and took the sheet music to the piano that his aunt owned. All he did for the next two hours was practice the piece furiously, wanting to make it perfect.   
  
"I've never seen anyone practice as hard as that Takuya." Commented Hiroyuki to his wife.  
Aki chuckled, "He probably has someone special to play it to."   
  
What is Takuya going to do? Will Izumi change her mind at the dance?  
  
A:\N: Okay, Okay, this sucked and sorry about the two chapters posting twice, that was accidental. Wah! No one's reviewing!!! I'm listening to some good Chinese/Japanese/English songs ^_^ I hope this was long enough for you guys!! 


	5. My Decision

My Decision  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fox Kids or Toie Animation or any companies associated with the production of Digimon. If however, I did own those companies, characters like Daisuke and Junpei would be tortured… heehee ^.^  
  
Paragraph from the last chapter:  
"I've never seen anyone practice as hard as that Takuya." Commented Hiroyuki to his wife.  
Aki chuckled, "He probably has someone special to play it to."  
  
Takuya practiced like there was no tomorrow, until he mastered the song… and his fingers hurt. It was a flowing river of music that drifted throughout the apartment building onto the streets, and as night settled in, it was a sweet melody settling among the lovers by the boardwalk, as the tune died down. Takuya laid to rest on his tatami, and in himself, he had grown up. He was going back to Izumi in one week, changed.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Izumi woke up at sunrise to a beautiful bird's melody. She got out of bed and slipped on her slippers as she peaked up to see the upper bunk. Ami was still asleep. So silently, Izumi moved to the desk in the room and opened up a drawer retrieving a pencil and a couple sheets of paper she kept. She lifted a chair and brought it over to the window facing the early morning sun, peaking over the horizon. As Izumi opened the window, a light carefree breeze swept in, and she took a seat.   
  
The Old Man Sea and Mountain  
  
The Old Man Sea called out to me,  
And asked me where I was  
He wanted me to join him  
But I answered no because.  
  
The mountain grey called out to me,  
And asked me where I'll go  
She wanted me to join her  
But I wanted some place low.  
  
The reason I didn't go with Old Man Sea and mountain  
Was because I harbored hope  
A little sprout; a fountain  
A wish he would return.  
  
A little wish  
That he would  
Return To  
Me.   
  
As Izumi finished her poem, Ami caught her off guard.   
"Writing, I see, but about who?" Ami asked curiously.  
"Poems do not have to be about anyone. I am trying freestyle to see what I can write, Ami." Replied Izumi a little miffed.   
"I'm sorry, Izumi, guess I'm on edge, the formal is tonight." Ami apologetically replied.   
"That's okay, guess we both are."  
"All right, change the mood, and change for breakfast!" Ami cheerfully replied.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Takuya was getting impatient. The day seemed so long and hard to pass, and he didn't know what to do about his increasing urgency to see Izumi. That day was particularly hot, and Takuya didn't want to go outside, so instead he stayed inside, drawing pictures in his head, of his precious memories of Izumi, each one golden like the last. He chuckled to himself at the fights he had with her, and how ridiculous they were. At the end of the day, he sighed, because regardless of human age and naivety, he had a deep emotion, engraved in his heart forever.  
  
Kentaro suddenly climbed up beside Takuya and laid his little head on Takuya's stomach, thumb in hand. Takuya smiled as he drifted off, the glowing orange of the sun, reflected on his face.   
'One day,' he thought, ' one day I should like to have a family as peaceful as this'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After Basketball training was dismissed earlier that day in preparation for the formal, Izumi and Ami ran all the way back to their cabins, hoping to get a shower before everyone was there, so they would be able to get ready in their room. Luckily, they were track runners, and got pretty good distance, getting one of the first showers that chaotic early evening. In the mad dashing frenzy, she almost knocked over a smaller boy, one of a character that reminded her of Tomoki.   
  
"I'm sorry, what, is your name?"  
"My name is Takiyuki." The boy responded as he shuffled on the spot.  
"Gomen, Takiyuki, please don't cry." Izumi pleaded as Takiyuki looked scared on the brink of tears.   
She patted the dear boy's head and smiled. Takiyuki gave a smile back.  
"That's okay, you better get going, I suppose you were in a rush."   
Izumi smiled again and caught up to Ami. She never looked at younger children in the light of having children in the future before.  
  
After taking showers, Ami and Izumi went back to their room. They styled and dried their hair, primped and pinched, and finally got into the nice dresses as five o'clock approached. In the final hour, Izumi and Ami talked little, partially in anticipation, but partially because Izumi wasn't saying much. She seemed almost alien to the world.   
  
About ten minutes before six, Ami finally broke a long silence.  
  
"Izumi, we better get going."  
There was a slight pause of silence.  
"I'm not going." Izumi said a bit unevenly, as she looked Ami straight in the eye.  
"What?" Ami panicked.  
"I am not going." Izumi calmly restated.   
"Izumi, what is wrong with you? Ryo by your side would be the dream and envy of every girl in this camp!"   
"I don't want fortune, I don't want fame! Don't you understand, Ami?" Izumi almost shouted.  
Ami thought it over. It would probably be best to leave her alone. Izumi was a very determined person; nothing was going to sway her that easily.   
"Izumi, are you sure about this? What am I going to say to Ryo?"  
"Don't lie to him please. Just tell him, I am not going to come."  
"Okay, are you sure you're going to be okay here alone?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you sure this is how you want to spend your last night here?"  
"Get Out, Ami!" Izumi broke into a half hearted grin as she shoed Ami out of the room and shut the door.   
  
When Ami got outside and approached Ryo, Ryo had barely any reaction as he shrugged and walked toward the facility where the formal was taking place. Ami later discovered he just went with a bunch of other girls, but rumors were flying over the dance hall as Izumi's appearance was expected, but she was a no-show.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Although saying what she had just said was hard, Izumi felt lighthearted. She had been lifted of a burden she had been carrying all month. As the sun set and light chatter and music drifted through the window from the dance hall, Izumi had firmly come to a conclusion.   
"I do love Takuya, and to think I was going to try to bury it in my heart." She sighed.   
  
The next morning, Izumi and Ami were packing their belongings in their suitcases. Basketball camp had drawn to a close, and all competitions and award ceremonies were taking place today, but their luggage would be picked up in the morning, as they would leave right after the awards ceremonies.   
  
"It's so hard to believe that camp ended so fast." Commented Ami, a little absentmindedly as she has been asked by Ichiro to visit him in the winter holidays. Izumi didn't say anything. She was rather glad. Soon, she would be going home, and maybe a little bit more.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As she stepped on the bus, Izumi took on last look at the camp, which she made up her mind at. One decision. Her decision.  
"My decision." She whispered.  
On the bus ride home, she fell silently into a deep sleep, tired by the competitions.   
  
After a warm and welcome home coming by her mother and father with a nice home-cooked meal and a little present for her efforts at camp, Izumi walked off to bed, extremely tired and heavy with food and festivities.   
  
The next five days passed tediously as she didn't know when Takuya would be coming back exactly. She passed her time by reading, drawing, and going out occasionally to meet Ami for a drink or a little shopping. One Wednesday, she came back at around three o'clock in the afternoon, but her parents were out. She walked into the kitchen and put down her things as she noticed the answering machine was beeping. There was a message. Curiously, Izumi played it.   
  
Who is it? What did the mystery person say?  
A/N: Wow, I really should be doing history and eng. Lit, especially during the school year, but I wanted to write after leaving this fic for a while. Don't worry; ending is not to far too come. ^.^ 


	6. Silent Reverie

Silent Reverie   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fox Kids or Toie Animation or any companies associated with the production of Digimon. If however, I did own those companies, characters like Daisuke and Junpei would be tortured… heehee ^.^  
  
Whoa…. its been a while… but due to Nari Dragon-girl's encouraging comments, I will once again proceed to write. This is the final chapter ladies and gents so brace yourselves. In the summer I plan for another Takumi release so look out for that too ^^   
  
Paragraph from the last chapter:  
The next five days passed tediously as she didn't know when Takuya would be coming back exactly. She passed her time by reading, drawing, and going out occasionally to meet Ami for a drink or a little shopping. One Wednesday, she came back at around three o'clock in the afternoon, but her parents were out. She walked into the kitchen and put down her things as she noticed the answering machine was beeping. There was a message. Curiously, Izumi played it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Takuya stepped off the plane, shielding his eyes from the bright sun. He gave a small yawn and a smile of satisfaction that could only come from sleeping peacefully. He was back in Japan after a nice but rather prolonged vacation in Hong Kong, and was anxious about the one thing on his mind the whole time. Izumi.   
  
When Takuya got home, he felt still slightly exhausted but wanted to see Izumi so he called Kouji up for her number.  
"Moshi Moshi"  
"Kouji! It's Takuya! Er, I just wanted to know Izumi's number." Takuya sheepishly asked  
"You mean after all that time we've been together, you don't know her number?" exclaimed Kouji.  
"Now is not the time to rub it in. Can I just have it, please?" Takuya was getting desperate.  
"All right, all right. Although its none of my business, why would you call Izumi? You're the last person I would expect to call her!"  
"Uh.. Just need to ask her some…. STUFF…. yeah…stuff, that's all."  
"Whatever. 3845-1223" Kouji responded, suspiciously jokingly.  
"If it's the wrong number I'll kill you." Threatened Takuya imagining Kouji doubling over with laughter by the phone."  
"It is, so kill me." Replied Kouji sarcastically.  
"Right, Arigatou, bye."  
"Anytime, Later."  
  
Right after, Takuya dialed the number, it was 2 o'clock but Izumi wasn't around so he left a message on her answering machine.  
"Um…Hey Izumi, just wanted to see you sometime today. How bout the park by the harbour? I wanted to show you something, so if you can join me, I'll be there round 6. That's all."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Izumi's heart pounded. She didn't really know how to respond. Her parents would kill her if they found out she was going out that late to see a guy.   
'Wait…that was Takuya, wasn't it? Arg, it's so frustrating since Junpei and Takuya sound alike. And that guy didn't say his name or the occasion at all. Oh well, may as well take the risk. I couldn't bear it if I left Takuya there.'  
  
Izumi proceeded to delete the message so her parents wouldn't know about the mysterious unknown. She put her things down and pondered what to wear and what to do with her hair.  
'Hm, should I do my hair low or high? Maybe I should put on that new summer dress I got. What about my nails? Oh my poor nails, how neglected they have been.'   
However, Izumi finally released.  
"If this person really likes me, he will like me because of what I am, not because what I appear to be."  
  
She decided on a simple grey skirt and a white shirt.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Takuya set down the phone. He now knew he could not play the piano for her, but other things were just as good. It didn't even bother him how much he had practiced for love can do many things to a person. Takuya was willing to wear something else than his conventional daily attire for Izumi. He took off his goggles, put on a plaid blue shirt, and a pair of khakis. Now all there was left was waiting. He silently went out to get a few flowers from his mother's garden. Roses were so clichéd. He went back inside and gave his face a wash and set out to the park. At least there, waiting was less tedious. The azure resiliency of the water would soothe his troubled and anxious mind.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Izumi was just about to set off for the park when her parents came home.   
"Izumi dear, where are you going?" questioned her mother.  
"Just going out to see a friend," Izumi cringed, hoping not to have to tell a lie to her parents.  
"And which friend is this?" asked her father sternly with a look of disapproval.  
"Uh, just a friend in my school group." Izumi replied.  
"Young lady, we need to have a talk with you before you go anywhere." Replied her father as they dragged her to the living room, sat her down and half lectured her.   
"Do you know what adolescents begin to do at this age? They start dating. Now, there's nothing wrong with that, it's just that guidelines to be set."  
"Dad, THIS IS NOT A DATE! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Izumi becoming agitated that she was going to be late.  
"No? But you must be educated either way. Now lets start off with a cross section of the male reproductive system. Dear, would you get out the diagram?" Izumi's father directed to her mother.  
"Dad!…" Izumi protested.  
"It's for your own good!"  
  
(30 Minutes later)  
  
"…And that's how babies are made. Any questions?"  
"Can I go now?"  
"Promise you will remember everything we told you."  
"Without a doubt I won't forget." Izumi muttered sarcastically.  
"Bye honey, be safe!"  
Izumi leapt off the couch and bounded out of the door, her skirt trailing behind her. She was so afraid the mysterious unknown had already left. She didn't care her hair was a mess! It was almost 6:40 and she had to get to the park soon!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Takuya glanced down at his watch. It was almost 6:45. He presumed Izumi was not going to come and that Junpei had been lying, quite effectively, to him all along. He would remember to pulverize Junpei the next time he saw him. How stupid could he be? How could he think that Izumi Orimoto to come to fall for a pathetic guy like himself? Takuya was just going to walk back to his house when he saw a blurred figure running pretty fast in the distance. Was it? Could it be? It was! Takuya stepped out of the shadows and dropped his flowers.   
Izumi looked frantically around the park. The orange glow of the sun was increasing as there were few people left in the park. But where was Takuya? Maybe the call was just a prank, maybe it had been Junpei and Takuya conspiring against her. How could they? How could she have fallen for it? It was impossible and Izumi was bitterly disappointed until she saw a figure step out of the shadows. She immediately slowed down and realized it was Takuya! Takuya had never looked so handsome, different clothes for a change, and a softened expression on his face. She walked slowly towards him as he took her hand and they embraced. Sweet and calm, a silent reverie.   
  
"It has been too long." Whispered Takuya to Izumi.  
"I know." Izumi replied holding him tighter.   
  
The couple stood there in a picturesque setting, leaving their love to take care of the world.   
  
A/N: Glory! I'm finished! And you hope you liked it ^^ New takumi fic set for release in June/July of 2003. Please look out for it. Tell me how you felt about this ending so I have a good idea exactly what people's ideals for endings are. Otherwise, hope you liked it! 


End file.
